


Under the mistletoe

by kyungsooglares



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooglares/pseuds/kyungsooglares
Summary: It’s Christmas time and Taehyun has a crush on their maknae Donghan.





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written any fics in a very long time, so this probably won’t be very good. Not betaread or anything either because I love living on the edge. Feel free to send me any feedback xoxo
> 
> I also posted this on my very new [tumblr](https://yoonleader.tumblr.com/post/168791764033/under-the-mistletoe-donghantaehyun)

Christmas was approaching rapidly, Taehyun’s first christmas with JBJ. Taehyun loves christmas, he loves the mood it brings, the presents, the food, the decorations… everything. Today they’re going to decorate the dorm, Hyunbin and Yongguk are on their way back with their christmas tree and Kenta, Donghan and Sanggyun are out to get some decorations. Taehyun had wanted to go with them, but as he had fallen sick a few days before, he was on his last day of assigned bedrest and none of them allowed their precious leader to leave the dorm. So, here he was, in his fluffiest pyjamas all alone in the dorm. He usually didn’t mind being alone, it could get quite rowdy in here, with six boys but since a while he couldn’t be left alone with his thoughts. As soon as he got a second to think all sanity left his mind and all he could think of was Kim Donghan, JBJ’s tall, broad shouldered maknae.

It started a few weeks ago, when Taehyun noticed how tall Donghan actually was. He left the kitchen that day only to bump into the giant, he’d never noticed until then, until he had to throw his head all the way back to look at Donghan only to be met with a bright smile. He totally ignored how his heart sped up a bit that moment, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He didn’t realise he had a problem (read: crush), however, until Donghan hugged him. Not that the maknae hugging anyone of the members was anything new, oh no, Donghan was constantly touching at least one of the members, it’s just that it’s usually Kenta. Taehyun totally didn’t expect it when they got home after a long day of practicing, Donghan wrapped him in his arms with a deep sigh. As soon as the initial shock had passed, Taehyun’s heart felt like it was going to explode from happiness, a big smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He felt like he could do nothing but wrap his arms around the younger boy and let himself melt into the warm expanse of his chest. He nearly fainted when Donghan let go with a soft “thanks hyung, I needed that”, after which he rubbed his eyes cutely and left for their shared bedroom. He hadn’t stopped thinking of Donghan since then.

His mind began to wander to the one time he bumped into a half-naked, freshly showered Donghan, when he heard stumbling in the hallways. He hopped off the couch, blanket thrown over his shoulders and shuffled to the front door. When he opened it he came face to face with a very annoyed Yongguk, followed by a tree and an equally annoyed Hyunbin. Taehyun didn’t even get the chance to ask what happened before the both of them started complaining. Something about Yongguk being bossy and Hyunbin being clumsy and having two left feet. He let them be, there was nothing he could do at the moment but help them set up the tree as fast as they could so that both of them could go hug the cats to calm down and make up afterwards. 

The tree was barely up when the second wave of boys entered the apartment, they were laughing at something bringing a whole new mood into the apartment. Decorating the tree got them all in a good mood, by the time they were done getting the lights in Hyunbin was already draped over Yongguk again, kissing him on the cheek happily when they turned on the lights.

The actual decorating ended up being a huge mess though. Sanggyun and Hyunbin were throwing in decorations, Donghan had Kenta on his shoulders so he could reach the top of the tree, while Hyunbin was being a lil shit and taking out everything Kenta put in. Taehyun had given up directing them after five minutes and decided to just watch them be a mess for a while until they had had enough time to be children. He totally hadn’t have to sit down, admiring how broad Donghan’s shoulders were, how strong he was, how nice his butt is… No, he totally hadn’t! He totally wasn’t staring either! He quickly got up to go help the rest of them ‘decorate’ the tree, not because he caught himself staring! No, just because he wanted to help and it was time for the leader to get these kids under control!

He told Yongguk and Sanggyun to go help Hyunbin pin some decorations to the wall, and made Kenta tell him and Donghan how to properly decorate the tree. The rest of the decorating went along pretty peacefully. Sanggyun kept acting like a five years old as usual, Hyunbin and Donghan bullied Taehyun a bit by holding things he needed high over his head and at one point Donghan decided to hold Taehyun and Kenta in his arms for a while for no apparent reason but that he just could. Eventually the whole dorm was decorated and it actually looked kind of good, so Taehyun was a proud leader.

They all fell down on the couch with a sigh. Proudly chatting about the decorations, laughing at the whole story about Yongguk, Hyunbin and the Christmas tree.

“Taehyun is off bedrest tomorrow, so we can finally go do something together again.” Kenta said. “We should go out, maybe we can go visit that Christmas market in town! I still need some presents.” Everyone instantly agreed, they hadn’t really all been out together for fun since they debuted, this would be the perfect opportunity. So, Taehyun cleared it with their management and off they were… well not really as they still had to wait till tomorrow but now they had something to look forward to at least. They played some stupid games all night after which watched a cheesy Christmas movie. Hyunbin forced Donghan to go make them all some popcorn, as that was his task as the maknae according to him, and then proceeded to take Donghan’s place by laying down with his head on his boyfriend’s lap.

When the maknae returned with the fresh popcorn and saw his place was taken, he pouted for a second but then just shrugged and sat himself down on Taehyun’s lap.

“Eh, Donghan?” Taehyun mumbled, “I can’t see.” Donghan sighed and got up.

“Well then, hyung, lets switch places.” He said, motioning Taehyun to hurry up so they could start the movie. Who was Taehyun to say no to watching a movie in the arms of his crush, right? Wait, no Donghan totally isn’t his crush! He just agreed switched places because it was cold and Donghan was warm, okay! So there he was, against Donghan’s chest, with the maknae’s head on his shoulder and his arms around his waist, and his heart totally wasn’t almost beating out of his chest and Taehyun totally knew what was going on in the movie!

Taehyun sighed when the movie was finally over, he was nervous and sweating but still about to fall asleep and it was all Donghan’s fault. That horrible boy! He quickly said good night to everyone and ran to his bed. However, he had completely forgotten he shares a room with said ‘horrible boy’ so he felt like dying when about half an hour later a freshly showered Donghan walked in, only wearing some sweats hanging low on his hips instead of the cute pyjamas he was wearing earlier this evening. There was nothing for Taehyun to do but to keep his eyes shut tight, completely delete the image of a half-naked Donghan and try to sleep without completely embarrassing himself.

***

The stupid Christmas market was way too romantic for Taehyun’s liking. They had only been there for about two minutes but he’d already lost every one of his group members but Donghan and it had only taken two more minutes for it to get awkward, at least for Taehyun, Donghan kept on chatting happily. Donghan kept walking closer and closer to him, their hands brushing together every few steps and Taehyun really had to hold himself back not to grab Donghan’s hand. Taehyun was about to lose his self-control and was looking for a good reason to grab Donghan’s hand when the maknae grabbed his and pulled him towards a food stand.

“I’m hungry, hyung! This smells so good.” Donghan whined, pointing at all the food he wants without letting go of Taehyun’s hand. Even though Donghan ate half a stand worth of food only twenty minutes ago, Taehyun couldn’t get himself to say no to him. He blames Donghan’s adorable pout and tells himself Donghan really didn’t eat that much at the previous stand. So he buys Donghan all the food he can carry in the one hand he isn’t using to hold Taehyun’s hand. He had to let go, however, so that Taehyun could pay but as soon as his wallet was back in his pocket, Donghan slipped his hand right back into place as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

They strolled around the market a bit longer, Taehyun furiously blushing the whole time, until they found their group members again. They near a trash can for a second so Donghan could throw away the napkins he used and were about to join their group members when they stopped the duo.

“Guys, look up!” Sanggyun yelled at them, pointing at something above Donghan and Taehyun’s heads. Taehyun didn’t notice it at first, he didn’t see what was so special about the arch they were standing underneath until… mistletoe. Donghan’s face appeared really close to his only a second later, clearly blushing yet a very cheeky smile on his face as he pulled down Taehyun’s mask.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Sanggyun chanted as Donghan’s face inched closer. He was so close now, if Taehyun just inched a bit closer their lips would touch, but he could control himself. So with an awkward laugh he collected himself and stepped back.

“Guys, stop! Are you crazy, we can’t do that in public!” he shushed them. Of course one of them had to point out that he said “in public” so that they could do it in private and that ended up in a whole day of teasing. That wasn’t even the worst part of finding their group members again. As soon as they had spotted the rest, Donghan had let go of Taehyun’s hand, and now that they’d joined them again, he was all over Kenta again, as usual. But then again, what was Taehyun thinking, if Donghan would have a crush on anyone in the group, it would be on Kenta. The holding hands probably meant nothing.

***

Taehyun isn’t sure when they bought it or how they even got it, but the next morning there was mistletoe hanging above every doorway and in the weirdest places, in front of the fridge for example and the guys kept luring him and Donghan to stand underneath it. Donghan even played along with them, appearing behind Taehyun when he was getting something out of the fridge, or squishing himself through the doorway at the same moment as Taehyun.

It only took about twenty-four hours for Taehyun to get annoyed and he decided to just fuck it. If everyone (including Taehyun himself) wanted him to kiss Donghan so badly, he would. It was a pity they had a whole day of dance practice and recording that day, as Taehyun was so nervous he kept screwing up his lines and steps.

When they finally arrived home, it didn’t take too long for them to end up underneath one of many pieces of mistletoe. It was in front of the fridge, Taehyun was grabbing something to eat when Donghan appeared next to him to grab a bottle of water. But before Donghan could move away, Taehyun grabbed him by the arm and pointed upward to the mistletoe.

“We’re supposed to kiss now.” Taehyun said, trying his best to keep his voice steady, causing the younger to drop the bottle of water he just took. Donghan seemed frozen, but Taehyun just decided to go for it. Grabbing the younger by the back of his neck, pulling him down so they could crash their lips together.

Taehyun originally planned on going for a short kiss, but Donghan didn’t seem to agree to that. When Taehyun broke the kiss, Donghan seemed to unfreeze, grabbing his hyung’s face with both hands and pressing their lips back together. Taehyun didn’t really know what to do. He felt light in his head and his heart was beating way too fast, all he could do really was hold on to Donghan and kiss back.

Their kiss was eventually broken by Kenta walking into the kitchen, yelling: “Oh my god, finally. Guys, they’re finally kissing! Now Donghan can finally stop pining and whining.”

“Shut up, Kenta.” Donghan snapped at him, cheeks bright red, after which Sanggyun stumbled into the kitchen. “Did I miss it? Don’t tell me I missed it?” Only to be slapped in the gut by Kenta.

It took Taehyun a while before he realised what Kenta said. Donghan had been pining? Pining after him, Taehyun? “So, Kenta… Are you trying to say that this whole mistletoe thing was to get me to kiss Donghan because he likes me? Not just to tease me?” Taehyun asked. Donghan turned around, hiding his face. Kenta nodded.

“You know you could’ve just kissed me, right? Or at least you could’ve told me you liked me, that would’ve made all of this a lot easier.” Taehyun mumbled, pulling Donghan’s arm to get him to look at him. “I’ve liked you too, for god knows how long.”

“Well, you could’ve told me you liked me too. At least I was obvious about it!” Donghan stuttered, a bright smile on his face though.

Sanggyun sighed, “You guys are idiots, just kiss each other again and live happily ever after or something.” He already had his camera ready, it seemed. Kenta seemed to agree with him, but he did push Sanggyun’s phone away. So, as everyone seemed to agree that they should kiss again, that’s what they did. Taehyun still felt like he was going to faint, just as the first time, but the kiss was even better this time, knowing that Donghan liked him back.

“So… Can I take you on a date sometime soon, away from these nosy idiots?” Donghan mumbled against Taehyun’s lips. Taehyun just nodded with a big smile on his face.


End file.
